Heretofore, various fuel cell equipped vehicles wherein a fuel cell is so disposed as to prevent to the utmost a reduction in space of a cabin have been proposed. For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-268720 discloses a fuel cell equipped vehicle wherein a fuel cell, a hydrogen occlusion alloy tank, fuel cell auxiliaries, and a battery unit are disposed in their horizontal states directly below a cabin floor between front wheels and rear wheels.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-268720, however, the fuel cell is disposed directly below a floor of the cabin, namely, outside a vehicle passenger room. Therefore, the fuel cell is exposed to dust or slop while the vehicle is running. As a result, maintenance of the fuel cell is troublesome in some cases.